


Prize of War

by Yuugao818



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just really like this pairing, More like dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuugao818/pseuds/Yuugao818
Summary: Grima won and Lucina is a prize among other things.





	Prize of War

**Author's Note:**

> I see little to no writings or pictures for this pairing so I thought I’d throw in a few drabbles/fics.

Finally, she was his. After much manipulation the Princess of Ylisse was a prisoner in her own castle, her kingdom fallen, and out of the shepherds the only survivor. But she would not suffer death, no. He had bigger plans for the envoy of Naga as he handed off Falchion and the Fire Emblem to his children to hide. Grima grinned to himself as his plans fell into place, he was now sole ruler of Ylisstol and he planned on celebrating in his own way by treating himself.  
In the dungeons below, Lucina struggled against the shackles that chained her. The dying light of day was her only source of sight in her prison. The rattling of her own chains unsettling against the sound of silence. The war was so loud she almost forgot just how deafening silence was. A rusty creek could be heard from far away, she recognized the sound of the dungeon door being opened before a pit of dread filled her stomach. Slow, deliberate footsteps filled the air. The light of a torch signaled his presence before the fell dragon stepped in front of her cell, a wide grin on his lips while his hood was pulled over his face.

“Hello Princess, did you miss me while I was away?” he asked, putting the torch in its holder before grabbing the bars to lean against and look in on her. The fire played dramatically with the shadows of what could be seen of his face. Lucina gritted her teeth, trying not to show fear as her fate seemed to have already been decided by the fell dragon.

“Why haven’t you killed me already?” she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. His grin was something to fear after that.

“I have bigger plans for you that involve you being alive for a bit longer.” he answered, tone sinister before he took out a key to unlock the dungeon door.  
Lucina pulled at her chains to no avail, struggling all the way until he grabbed her chin roughly, licking his tongue slowly over her lips which caused her to gasp in surprise.

“While I would love to ravish you right now, I want you to beg for me first. I know you’ll be defiant right now, you’ll soon learn.” He told her softly, caressing a thumb over her lips before his hands to place them on her hips.  
She was his war prize after all, and he intended to enjoy her in every which way he could. The princess’ eyes widened, breath catching when he leaned in to nip at the space between her ear and collar. Dread built in her stomach as she pieced together what it was he was wanting.

“W-why?” she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. A dark chuckle came from him as he nipped at her earlobe. “So I can hear you cry out my name in more ways that one.”

A shiver went down her spine before she felt his hands move south, moving her tunic skirt to cup her bottom before squeezing it. The action elicited a gasp before he dug his fingers into the fabric of her stockings. A rip could be heard before a hum of approval came from him. Pulling at the weakened material he then knelt in front of her, prying her legs apart. Lucina watched in horror before a strangled noise came from her, feeling his hot tongue greet her below. Already her legs felt shaky as his tongue persisted around her core, when his lips wrapped around her clit she felt her knees buckle. Was he planning on assaulting her with his mouth until she begged? His tongue went back and forth, teasing her clit and between her folds to the point where she was sure that her body had betrayed her. Chains rattled as she fought with the feelings he was creating. The princess wouldn’t give in to him, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to beg him for anything even if her life depended on it. After what felt like an eternity of teasing, she then felt a pair of prying fingers lazily circle her entrance when his mouth focused on her clit. A whimpering gasp escaped her as he teased them slowly inside, focusing on her entrance before moving to a well known sensitive spot inside. Jerking at the feeling, her body betraying her as she felt pleasure start to build up. In what felt like only a few seconds, she let out a shuddering breath as she reached her orgasm, insides greedy grasping at the dragons digits as she did. Once her body calmed down enough, he retracted his fingers before lapping up the juices greedily, causing her to cry out. Once done, he licked his lips as stood, grabbing her chin once more to kiss her passionately. Tongue forcing it’s way between her lips so she could taste herself. Pulling away after a moment, he grinned in delight at her look of disgust.

“That’s just a small taste, princess. Imagine once you beg me all I will do.”  
Her look soon melted into fright as her imagination helped fuel the fear he instilled.

“In the meantime, I’ll let you think over your choices until I return.” he promised before moving to leave, taking the torch with him to leave her in the dark and with her thoughts.


End file.
